


in which jason is a good brother

by Acin_Grayson



Series: in which a boy is trans [3]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Feels, Gen, Good Brother Jason Todd, Trans Dick Grayson, minor Transphobia, or punched, the transphobes in question get karma'd tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: People keep making a big deal about what's in his brothers pants, and Jason would like these people to know that thinking about what's in a teenager's pants is 110% creepy thankyouverymuch.or"Dick is trans, get over it." - Jason Todd, on multiple occasions





	in which jason is a good brother

**Author's Note:**

> so in chapter 2 of 'gotham academy is Terrible' Artemis mentions a small fight with another student and i decided Jason was a witness and here we are
> 
> it is occurring to me that every fic in this series is more like, drabbles of the verse sorted into different POVs
> 
> WARNINGS in this chapter for: transphobic bullshit, some mentioned institutional racism (at the beginning), and jason's language probably
> 
> also sorry for not updating the verse for a year? whoops????

Jason  _ hates  _ school.

Well, no.

He  _ loves _ school, and learning. Just not  _ this _ school or what it had to teach. 

Jason  _ knew things _ , alright? The library was a warm place to hang out during the winter months, and the nonfiction section was either empty or the inhabitants too busy cramming for tests to bother him with social interaction. He’d ended up tearing through the history books like a starving man, and learned  _ so much _ about  _ so many things.  _ Things the Academy was teaching  _ wrong _ , okay? History wasn’t as white as they’re washing it.

(He’d gotten a lot of detentions for ‘disrupting class’ and ‘defying authority’ when he tried to inform his teachers of the mistakes. He learned quick that they didn’t _ want _ to know.)

So, Jason hates Gotham Academy.

He was  _ supposed _ to be walking to the office, after Harold in his Math class shot spitballs at him during a test and Jason  _ politely  _ asked him to stop. 

( _ Actually _ politely, even. He used the word please.)

He knows he needs a sec to cool off, so he’s taking the scenic route through the courtyard at the center of the school.

It was between classes for the high schoolers, he notes. Their uniforms blend like a wave of dark blue polyester as they to make their way to classes on the little paved paths.

As the traffic drops to a trickle, Jason pulls out a cig (damn, his last one) and lights up. He’s not worried about getting caught. The little grove in the trees and brush provides good cover, and he knows he’s not the only one who smokes here. The faculty turn a blind eye so at least the students aren’t leaving the safety of the grounds and making targets of themselves.

He takes a drag and  _ god _ he’s definitely going to have to bribe Dick to get him more of these. (Bruce and Alfie want him to quit, and yeah Jason gets that. It’s unhealthy and all that, but it sucks, and it makes him irritable, and he’s stressed. Dickie doesn’t quite get it, not really, but apparently John Grayson had smoked too. Jason’s favorite brand, even.)

”Hey, you!” Jason hears, and he turns to the voice with a sneer already on his lips. For once, however, they aren’t addressing him.

It’s a high school boy, one of the Malfoy types that orbit around that Cadwell prick; the one Jason got to throw against a locker last week.

They guy calls out again, striding (and who the hell strides?) past the hidey-spot Jason’s in and directly towards the archer girl from Dickie’s little super-team.

She stops walking to turn and level the guy with a hard, blank look. Not a glare, per say, but as close as it could get without outright hostility.

Cadwell’s croney does not falter, still walking aggressively towards arrow-gal. Who is alone.

She has long hair, and with her ill-fitting uniform blazer, she looks almost scrawny. There’s nobody else around. Few cameras.

Jason snubs his cig.

The guy doesn’t grab at her, though; just stops a couple steps away. He’s got his shoulders thrown back, chest forward, arms crossed, superior sneer on his face. He wastes a moment standing there with his blustery body language, trying to be intimidating. (Arrow girl does not look intimidated.)

“What is it with you and the Grayson kid?” he demands, and for half a second she just blinks, surprised. The high schooler continues, “I mean, is it a  _ thing  _ for you?”

Her eyes narrow dangerously. “Is  _ what _ a ‘thing’,” the archer growls.

“You know. Cross-dressing, or whatever.” The sneer in his voice leaves the implications clear.

Jason’s whole body locks up. Rage curls hot in his gut and shards ice his veins. His nails dig into his palms

He’s a hair's breadth away from launching himself at the asshole when arrow-cape speaks, voice low and threatening in a way that makes Jason’s lizard brain scream  _ run. _

“Take your transphobic bullshit and shove it straight back up your ass.” 

This dumb bastard does not seem to  _ have  _ a lizard brain.

“That’s it, isn’t it?” he taunts, pleased with himself for getting a reaction. “This is one of those-”

She hauls back and punches the fucker in the schnoz. 

Bruce had been talking with Dickie about his super-secret teammates lately, and Jason has  _ naturally  _ happened to overhear. (Words like ‘discipline’ and ‘restraint’ pop up frequently.)

Jason, personally, thinks this one shows excellent ‘restraint’, given she didn’t even break anything. Jason  _ definitely  _ would have broken something. Multiple somethings.

The anger is still simmering inside him as he sees Cadwell’s ass-sniffer take off holding his barely-bloody nose, but it’s quieter as he watches the archer stalk away, growling obscenities under her breath.

Maybe Dick’s Team ain’t so bad. (He makes a note to pester Tim into hacking B’s file on her. And to remember her damn name.)

Jason Todd respects the hell out of anybody who’s willing to stand up for his family, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @transdickiebird (that's my writing blog!) 
> 
> i'm 110% taking prompts and/or requests for this AU guys


End file.
